Sailor Moon and the Palace of Lost Love
by Lunar Mystery
Summary: Darien leaves Serena, but hes only trying to keep her safe... Romance, drama, suspense, not a bad story,but a lame summary. Please Review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chap 1 The Breakup

THE PALACE OF LOST LOVE

Chapter 1: The Break Up

Darien pulled away. Serena looked at him. He hadn't been himself lately.

His kisses were dull and he was always so distant now. He wasn't the same. Serena wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. The dreaded feeling that something wasn't right wouldn't stop bothering her. But… what WAS the matter?

[FLASHBACK]

It had all started a month before, they were going to the movies to watch the latest romantic comedy. She knew Darien wasn't really into watching it but he would do it for her. In the middle of the movie, Darien had gotten up to go get her some more popcorn. When he came back he hugged her close and protecting, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Of course, she couldn't blame him, he wasn't into romantic movies. But when he took her home he gave her a hug and a kiss, the type of kisses Serena lived for, looked her in the eyes and said "I love you!" His eyes were hauntingly sad but when she asked him if anything was wrong he told her "Stop imagining things, my dear meatball-headed girlfriend. Sorry, Sere, I love you. I just gotta go now." And with that, he left.

[End Flashback]

Tonight she had cooked him the best dinner she had ever made (thanks to Lita's cooking lessons) and he had remained mostly silent, picking at his food. Now, she just had to know.

-"What's wrong Darien?" She asked him.

-"Umm... Serena, there's uh... something I have to tell you." He

didn't sound happy.

-"Yeah, what is it" she asked with uncertainty

in her voice. Now she knew something was wrong.

-"I don't feel the same for you anymore." He looked away.

He couldn't bear to watch her tear-filled her eyes.

-"but wh..."

-"let me finish. We shouldn't see each other anymore. Its better

that way, really, we can both concentrate more on our studies, you need it, and well, move on."

-If it's because of my schoolwork I promise I'll get better grades! I'll start paying attention to Ms. Haruna, I'll even get to school on time! I promise! I love you Darien, and I know you love me too! You can't just leave me, were supposed to be together, it's our destiny! I love you! We can work this out!

-No Sere, we can't. I don't love you anymore. Being with you was great, but it was a mistake.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! Just go! Leave and forget I ever

told you I loved you! I hate you! Leave, NOW!" she started crying

uncontrollably.

Darien stepped forward on an impulse to hug her, but then backed away. He just couldn't do that at this point. He walked out of Serena's apartment and closed the door behind him. The drive home was torture, Serena's face covered in tears were torture. Finally Darien reached his apartment and broke down crying. "I´m sorry Serena, I´m really, truly sorry. I hope you´ll forgive me," he thought miserably. After all, it was to keep her safe.


	2. Chap 2 Meeting Jane

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon, but if I did, Darien would be mine! LoL

Chapter 2: Meeting Jane

It had been a week since Darien had left her. A whole week of nothingness. The light only Serena had was the light illuminating his days, her eyes were the sky around him, her gentleness the wind around him. And now, everything was gone.

"Honestly, sweetheart! Pay attention!"

"Huh..?" Darien came back to reality. The crazy obsessed bitch in front of him.

"Sometimes I think u don't even like me… but of course I know u love me," She said, pressing a kiss onto his lips. "My handsome prince."

"Look, don't act stupid with me! You know very well what this is all about, you know I don't love you, honey, and I never will." 'I am never going to forget you, Serena.' He thought.

She purred at his ear. "Oh, darling, but you will soon enough. I'll make sure of it. Unless… you don't care about what can happen to your Ex-Girlfriend…" 'Either way, my revenge will be splendid.' She thought, and evil grin reaching her face.

"A deal is a deal, you are holding on to your part and I'll hold on to mine. But if anything happens to Serena… I will personally KILL you!" Darien was using every bit of his strength to not strangle her. He knew better.

How was he supposed to know that the nice young lady who just happened to drop her books walking past him was this… thing!

"Thanks, hi, my name is Jane." After that, he was doomed.

That one kind act of him helping her pick them up would cost him the love of his life, and in a way, a whole part of it. Well, there had to be a way to get rid of her without hurting Serena. He could just hear her again "…if you hurt me, you hurt her." Well he hadn't believed her then, so he ignored her. Then he heard her scream "Hey, you there, you dress like a whore!" He turned to see a tall woman (honestly dressed like a whore) slap Jane and then leave.

"See what she did to me!?" She turned her attention back to Darien. "You deserved it." Then she laughed, "but Serena didn't. Call me." She handed him her phone number.

Darien had gone immediately to Serena's house. "Hi Darien! Want a cookie?" They were in her kitchen, as she turned to get the bag of cookies, Darien noticed her cheek was red. "What happened to you, Sere?" He asked, pointing.

"Oh, this? Its nothing. Must be a bug bite or something. I was in the middle of reading a Sailor V comic book and all of a sudden I felt some pain on my cheek. I checked in the mirror and it was already red, so I just put some soothing lotion on it."

Serena started to talk to him about other things, to kiss him, to hug him, and of course Darien enjoyed it but he was thinking about what Jane had said. He knew he had to call her.

"Hello?" She answered innocently enough.

"Who are you?" He asked, filled with curiosity.

"Oh, well my real name is Beryl Jane. I believe you knew my mother."


End file.
